Risky Business
by TheWrestlingCritic
Summary: After being thrown into a romantic storyline,CM Punk tries to balance life with both his real life girlfriend Nikki Bella and his onscreen partner.Will tensions rise ? Insanity ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been uploading because I've been really busy, no other way to put it. This chapter is very short but its just the start, the next ones will be longer. Read, REVIEW, and mostly,enjoy.

Summary : After being thrown into a romantic storyline, CM Punk tries to balance life with both his real life girlfriend Nikki Bella and his onscreen girlfriend. Will tensions rise ? Insanity ? Read to find out.

CM Punk sat in a leather chair bored out of his mind. The WWE creative meetings truly sucked. Most of the time they would talk about something meaningless or something that dragged on for too long. It was no secret secret that almost everyone hated being there.

Gathered around a large desk could only sustain CM Punk's attention for so long. Across the table sat Stephanie McMahon and a group of creative team members, along with Vince McMahon himself and the rest of the roster.

"Okay, so does everyone know what their storyline is right now ? Any questions ?" Vince asked, looking around at the roster. The superstars and divas simultaneously groaned as Seth Rollins rose up his hand.

"I do, why am I jobbing out to everyone on this roster when I'm the champ ?" Seth asked angrily.

"You will get a win in due time" Vince replied before being cut off by Seth.

"IM THE CHAMP, I'm the one on top and I'm sick and tired of losing to everyone !" Seth screamed at the owner of the WWE.

"You better watch who your talking to young man !" Vince shot back coldly.

"This is BULLSHIT ! Seth screamed again as he slammed his hand on the desk and stormed out with J and J security.

"Get back here you son of a bitch !" Vince yelled as he stormed off after Rollins but stopped at the doorway." Meeting adjourned everyone." He spat as he chased after the champ.

Punk snickered as everyone began filing out of the room. The chaos in WWE was hilarious and Punk took full advantage of it. He was the last superstar leaving the room when one of the creative members called him back.

Punk turned around and saw only Stephanie McMahon sitting there. He looked around to see where everyone was but it seemed as if they all left.

"Punk, please take a seat." Stephanie asked as the tattooed man plopped down across from her." You must be wondering why everyone got a new storyline but you."

"Well, to be honest I was asleep for like half the meeting so I didn't give a shit." Punk responded nonchalantly.

Stephanie let out a small snicker before responding."You now have a relationship storyline."

Punk was curious as to who it would be with." With Who ? Paige ?"

"No."

"AJ ?"

"No."

"Eva Marie ? Naomi ? Natalya ?"

"Nope."

Punk was dumbfounded at this moment. Who could it be ? "Well then who is it ?"

Stephanie smirked before responding. "It's me."

Punk sat there, shocked and confused. "Me and you ?" He asked.

"There is going to be an angle where I'll be your manager/lover while we rise to the top and take what's rightfully ours, the WWE Championship."

"Stephanie, you know I already have a girlfriend-"

"Wait what ? You have a girlfriend ?" Stephanie asked almost angrily as she stood up from her chair.

Punk was confused, she didn't know ? And why was she so upset ? "Well...yeah"

"Who is it ?" The billion dollar princess asked. Her face full of either concentration or anger, it was hard for Punk to tell.

"Its Nikki."

Stephanie looked away, mumbling something before turning back to Punk while smiling. "Don't worry, I think you'll find a way to tell your 'girlfriend' this." Stephanie said, putting emphasis on the world girlfriend.

Punk sat up."Wait,you didn't tell her already ?"

The boss's daughter walked towards the door. "No punk, that's your job. Now if you'll excuse me,I have another meeting to attend."

Punk grumbled as he walked out of the room. This storyline was going to fuck him over. Plus, why would Stephanie be mad that he had a girlfriend ? He would have to wait until this played out to fully understand the reasoning behind it.

For now, he had some explaining to do for Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,enjoy and leave a titbit are the only way I'll continue.

"You can't be serious."

Nikki was not reacting well to the news at all. From the moment it uttered out of Punks mouth she was upset. It totally ruined the nice brunch they were having at the café. She never exactly got along with Stephanie all that well throughout her time at WWE.

"Nikki look, I know you're upset but there's nothing I can do. Besides, it's just a storyline." Punk said as he rubbed his girlfriend's arm, she was getting more upset by the minute.

The Bella rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. "I just don't want another woman kissing my man." Nikki pouted as she leaned her head on his arm. "Like why does she want to be in a storyline with you ? She knows you're mine."

Punk wrapped his arm around her head as he gave her a light squeeze. "Come on Nikki,please just go with later on tonight we can have a little fun, if you know what I'm saying." He nudged her with a wink.

Nikki smiled up at her boyfriend with a tear rolling down her eye. "I love you so much honey, you know that ? I just...don't understand."

"Don't understand what ?"

"Why she picked you for her storyline. Like seriously, why can't that women just stay in her little office job doing paperwork." Nikki puffed out, strands of hair falling over her face. Punk went to wipe the hair away but she already did it herself.

"Seriously, I think she has a motive behind all of this. I think she wants you." Nikki admitted and Punk gulped. The last thing he wanted was Nikki to suspect of anything between him and Stephanie as it would probably lead to something really bad, but he would have to admit he had the same doubts.

"Her wanting me ? Oh please, that woman wouldn't want me, she's perfectly happy how she is." Punk joked, trying to brush off her motives but the Bella twin noticed.

Nikki stared deep into his eyes. " **Phil...** " She started, using his real name to signal her seriousness. When she wanted to, her sternness was unmatched. "What does she want with you..."

"Look babe, I have no idea, but like you, I think it's for other reasons. Now i don't have any evidence, but I'm just wondering." Punk admitted, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Nikki looked off into the distance, staring at something far knew she did this when she was upset, and it made him feel like wasn't his fault he was forced into this but he had no choice in the matter. Either do the storyline or quit, so he chose to do it.

The tattooed man's phone beeped signalling a text. He looked down at the screen to see it was Stephanie. 'Perfect timing' he thought to himself sarcastically as he read the text.

She scheduled a meeting between the two of them to improve their chemistry and practise, which could only mean bad things for him. He stood up from the table and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nikki...I'm sorry babe but I've gotta go, Stephanie just texted me for a meeting." Punk said to his girlfriend, who was still staring out into the distance. "Are you okay ?"

Nikki finally met his set of his eyes with a set of her own. "Phil...I think I just need some time alone, some time to absorb this."

Punk walked in front of her and squatted down to match the height of the chair she was in. His right hand brushed her cheek where a tear had started to fall. He pulled her face close and his lips met hers. He was reminded how tender she was. Underneath the shell she put up as a strong woman, she was a softie at heart.

He finally broke the kiss. "I understand." He whispered gently before standing up and walking off to leave the cafe.

 _ **Time to find Stephanie.**_


End file.
